


Braids

by skeleton_high



Series: Kylux Fics [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleton_high/pseuds/skeleton_high
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Kylo braid each other's hair. Featuring a long haired Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this piece of fluff! English is not my native language, so if you find any mistake let me know.

“Your hair is too long”

Hux looked up to Kylo. His fingers were tangled in his ginger hair, petting him slowly. They laid in bed, enjoying the morning sun that came through the wide windows of their bedroom.

“Since when did you start to care about my hair?” Asked Hux giving in to the soft touch in his head.

“I liked it short”

“Too bad, I’m not cutting it”

“I’m not saying I don’t like it long”

The touch of the fingers stopped and Kylo sat in the bed quickly. Hux didn’t move and just waited for Kylo to say something.

“Come here I want to braid it” said Kylo, with a small hint of excitement in his voice.

“Do you really expect me to get up? Is too early Kylo”

“I’ll let you braid my hair later”

Hux considered the idea for a moment and then sat beside Kylo.

“Only because you never let me near your hair”

Kylo didn’t say nothing but let a soft laugh out, stroking his hair slowly with his big hands. Hux relaxed with the touch, closing his eyes and letting Kylo tangle his fingers in his hair.

“You have a beautiful hair, you know?” Muttered Kylo while braiding the ginger hair “So soft… I love it”

Hux blurted out a chuckle and shifted his neck to a more comfortable position. 

“I didn’t know you could love something”

“Said the cold hearted ginger”

The minutes passed and the only sound in the bedroom were the soft sighs that Hux made every time Kylo pulled his hair stronger than he should.

“Okay, I finished” announced Kylo proudly passing Hux a little mirror from the nightstand. Hux admired Kylo’s work, his eyes wide with surprise.

“You made a good job” said, passing his fingers through the braid “I thought your big hands were going to mess it up”

“Don’t act like as if you didn’t like my hands” complained Kylo, pouting.

“My turn now. Turn around” ordered Hux patting Kylo’s shoulder slightly. Kylo obeyed without hesitation, placing himself between Hux’s tights. Hux began to trail his fingers through Kylo’s dark hair, untangling and caressing it. He made two braids that melted in one, enjoying how Kylo shivered under his touch.

“You can look now” stated, resting his head in Kylo’s shoulder.

“I thought I was good, but this is another level, Hux” muttered, admiring the braids as Hux before.

Hux kissed Kylo’s back shallowly. 

“Let’s go back to sleep, darling”

 

* * *

Find me[here](http://gingerbitch-hux.tumblr.com/)


End file.
